What if?
by lightfeather5632
Summary: I've noticed people ask me a lot of questions about mistclan so i did this! send in your questions and i will answer them. beginning of chapters do have story content, don't know if this is against the rules. TELL ME!
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and decided to answer some questions. If you have any, review e the and I'll answer truthfully! Not sure if this is against the rules or not, so please tell me.

* * *

"Hi everybody!" Lightfeather laughed. Whitefire knocked her over and stood up.

"we are bored and are now answering all questions and possibly dares!"

Moonshine looked confused.

"SO you mean like truth or dare?"

"Sort of!"

GRassblaze sighed.

"Its truth or dare."

"DONT TAKE THE FUN OUT OF IT YOU DOOF!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DOOF?!"

"YEA WHATCHA GONNA DO BOUT IT?!""OH ILL SHOW YOU WHAT I GONNA DO, I'M GONNA-"

Lightfeather quickly got up and knocked grassblaze out with a frying pan.

"Now on with the story!"

"YAY FRYING PANS!" Redfall screamed.

**What if lightfeather was a guy?**

Lightfeather sighed and facepalmed as she thought about that. "come on... I have a mate, if i was a guy..." ... "I AM NOT GAY!"

**what if redfall wasnt the fire element?**

Redfall sat shivering in the Winter part of the Four of four seasons. "so... cold..."

**what if mistclan didn't exist?**

Rainfall and grassblaze exchanged a look. "uh, if we weren't, what would we be?"

* * *

THATS ALL SEND IN QUESTIONS BYE!


	2. WAht if ep 2!

IM BACK! B*TCHES! JKJKJKKJKJK NO WAY IN STARCLAN WILL I SAY TAHT YOU PEEPS (or whoever even bothers to read this) ARE AWESHUM! ! ! DAmn you Apple signs!

* * *

**Is dragonclan aweshum?**

Lightfeather jumped up and down, each time going higher.

**"OMS **dudette! Itz AWESHUM!"

**I DARE LIGHTFEATHER TO LICK MOUSEBILE!**

Lightfeather stopped juping and her left eye twitched.

(yesh, i do tend to do that.)

"What?"

Whitefire rolled her eyes. "juzt do it, gurl."

Redfall smirked yet frowned and held up a bowl of stinky goop.

"Here ya go, sis."

Lightfeather slowly took it and grabbed a tooth pick and dipped it in it.

Her nose scrunched up and she licked it.

Immediately she dropped it and screamed, running in circles.

"OMS I FEEL LIKE A PART OF ME DIED, AND IM SURE AS HELL IT WAS MY MOUTH! WWWWAAATTTTEEERRRR!" She screamed.

oondew snickered and Moonshine facepalmed.

"And that, kits, is why you don't ever grow up to be a lightfeather!"

The kits: "oooooohhhhh..."

* * *

Well that was rude.

Moonshine: true, though.

LOLILOSER! MOUSEBILE?! REALLY!?

Lolilsoer: Mua ha ha i am evil!

Not.

Loliloser: well hey!

Redfall: I hate kittens!

Kittens: D:

Feel free to say Just kidding anytime now reddy...

REdfall: *gulps* j...k...?


	3. Chapter 3

HEy guys! MY mom's a jerk and took my nook so now i here after dealing with her wrath and a long time of screaming and yells!

First question of the day! From whitefire! (she doesn't have an actual account yet)

* * *

**What if moonshine didn't exist?**

Moonshine's left eye twitched and her jaw fell open. "exCUSE me?!"

Lightfeather paled. "Oh starclan, Whitefire, run."

Whitefire stopped laughing and turned to be face to face with a very, VERY angry Moonshine.

"uh, uh, Oh crap."

**I DARE WHITEFIRE TO SWIM!**

Lightfeather readjusted her just-appeared-out-of-no-where-randomness-time-glasses and smirked at Whitefire.

"You can count this as Moonshine's revenge."

Moonshine turned and smiled deviously.

Whitefire gulped and read the dare. "WHAT! Swim?! B-But i not a water element!"

Rainfall frowned at her.

"Racist." He muttered.

WHitefire shook her head to refuse but took one ore look at Moonshine and jumped in the lake.

As WHitefire in the distance of the lake was drowning, the focus turned back to Moonshine, who did a bow.

"And that, CAts and humans, Is how you TRULY plan revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

FIRST QUESTION AGAIN FROM LOLILOSER WHO IS NOW SHADY AS-TRO-NOM-ICAL? Big name... ANYWAY! please review i might be sent to an asylum if you don't! really, i might.

* * *

**What if lightfeather was blind?**

Redfall snickered as she glanced over at Lightfeather who was screaming and crashing into walls.

"I think the out coe would have been obvious..."

"I CANT SEE I CANT SEE!" Lightfeather shreiked.

She crashed into another wall and passed out.

**I dare Rainfall to dance to gangnam style by PSY!**

RAinfall tilted his head. "Uh... huh...?"

Lightfeather, who could now see and had chucked an axe at redfall for not helping rolled her eyes and gave rainfall and pill.

"Whats this-"

"JUst eat it rainy."

Rainfall nodded and popped it in his mouth.

Immediately he shuddered and stood still.

"I CANT MOVE!" He screamed.

Lightfeather grabbed a stereo and popped in gangnam style then pressed play.

Immediately Rainfall broke out in a bunch of random dance moves.

Moonshine, moondew, grassblaze, and Whitefire all sat down with 3D glasses.

Whitefire began eating popcorn-

WAIT WHEN DID SHE GET POPCORN!?

Whatever.

I want popcorn now...

whitefire you so mean...

Lightfeather waved and walked out another random portal she opened and yelled over her shoulder.

"ILL BE BACK I GOTTA TAKE REDFALL TO A HOSPITAL I THINK I USED TOO BIG AN AXE."

Moonshine jumped up and screeched.

"_YOU DID_ _WHAT_!?"

And ran after lightfeather.

Her scream echoed back through the portal before it closed.

"OH SH*T!"

Well, lightfeather's dead.

**I also dare whitefire to pole dance to girlfriend by Avril Laviringe!**

Whitefire scrunched up her nose and made a face. "ew..."

Rainshadow, a guy with a crush on WHitefire,

no hes not in istclan im aking this character to annoy her.

Anyway, RAinshadow smiled.

"Oh, I WANT to see that~!"

Whitefire blushed and glared at him, then lifted her fists about to probably knock his lights out but she spotted Moonshine out of the corner of her eye lifting a frying pan threatingly.

Whitefire gulped and lightfeather hund down upside down from the ceiling And smiled mischeviously, dangling a pole dancer out fit that was basically a bikini with sparkles in her face.

Whitefire sighed and ran off with it to change.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Whitefire swung around on the pole with RAinshadow staring at her intensly like he wanted to eat her.

Lightfeather held up a video caera, smiling. "Ah, sweet revenge...

(You don't know what i talking about everyone except whietfire, it happened at school!)


	5. Chapter 5

YAYZ MORE QUESTONS! Now, Shady did ask first but I'll do Blackspot's questons before her CUZ SHE FINALLY FREAKING REVIEWED!

* * *

**I dare Blackspot to eat 20 pancakes without her hands!**

Blackspot tilted her head back all thew way to stare up a A HUGE TOWAH OF PANCAKES.

Moondew, Sunshine, and Moonshine in the background were wearing cheerleader costumes.

(yesh in this story all of mistclan are in human form)

"PANCAKE POWAH!" Moondew screeched.

Blackspot sighed. "Well, im probably going to get a stroke from this BUT I DONT CAAAARRRREEE..."

Immense the eating pancakes.

**I dare Blackspot to do a sonic rainboom! **_(brony reference anyone?)_

Blackspot had spray painted her self rainbow and was at Lightfeather cloud home, sort of listening to Lightfeather.

"Okay, now be careful, you JUST got off that stroke, literally, and im too lazy to save you if you fail."

Then She pushed Blackspot off the cloud.

"HOLLLYYY SSSTTTTAAARRRCCCCLLLLAAAANNN N!" she screamed.

Even as far as she already was from Lightfeather cloud home she could still hear her yell.

"BLACKSPOT, SHUTUP!"

A rainbow exploded in a circle around her and another shot through it, being herself.

"I DID ITTT! KENJ LENT MUHEN REDICOLS!(Mistclan langugae transulation: take that mother ****ers!)"

Lightfeather yelled again. "EXcuse me?!"

_Now for Shady's question!_

**Lightfeather, I dare you to eat a donut.**

Lightfeather's eyes sparkled. "YAY A DONUT! OM NOM NOM NOM..."

**Everyone has to sing party rock anthem.**

All of mistclan-yes even some of starclan- Lined up in the can can position.

"PARTY ROCKERS IN THE HOUSE, TONIGHT... EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME..."

Then redfall tripped, falling on Blackspot, who fell on Grassblaze, who fell on Moonshine, who fell on- ya know, i think you get it by now.

DOMINO EFFECT!

_TIME FOR WHITEFIRE'S QUESTIONS! kill me now..._

**Why do you all hate meh?!**

"I DONT HATE YOU, YOU FREAKING POOF!(yes, i do swear using the word poof)

**Who the freaking freak is Rainshadow?**

"Whitefire, he is the one who likes you when your RPing.

I forgot his name so I said RAinshadow." Lightfeatehr explained.

**I dare lightfeather and Star to do the tango together! **(IF YOU DON'T KNOW STAR READ MAH OTHER STORIES!)

Lightfeather and star shared a look. "awwwkkkwwwaaarrrddd..."

Star sighed. "We must, but I promise to kill you after."

"Same for me, girlfriend."

ONE TANGO LATER...

"I hate my llliiifffeee..."

**I dare Moonshine to act like a squrrel!**

Moonshine blinked.

"Uh... I'm a squirrel and i eat nuts!" She said.

Moonshine chewed on a nut and gagged.

"EW! Screw this im gonna go talk to starclan!"

Then She walked out of the cameras veiw to the dimensional caves.

**What would happen if Rainshadow didn't like Whitefire?:**

Rainshadow glared at the question. "I WILL ALWAYS LIKE WHITEFIRE TOO BAD FOR YOu, doof."


	6. Chapter 6

"YAY, I'm finally back on this story!"

Whitefire gave Lightfeather a look. "TOOK you long enough." She retorted. Lightfeather blushed, rubbing the back of her head with an apologetic look. "Sorry, forgive me...?"

Blackspot rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it, before moonshine brings the frying pan-"

A large frying pan came in contact with Blackspot's head, driving her into the floor, unconsience.

Moonshine stood behind her with a murderous look in her eyes.

All the warriors in the room paled.

"RUN!" Redfall screeched. They nodded and dashed away.

Blackspot raised her head and yelled. "HEY don't leave meeeeee!"

**LATER**

The warriors made it to lightfeather cloud home and sighed. "Okay, Now- OHMIGOSH WE LEFT BLACKSPOT!"

Blackspot ran in and immediatly started yelling. "YOU GUYS TOTALLY F*CKING LEFT ME, YOU JERKS!"

Rainfall tapped his foot impatiently. "Who cares, can we start?" Blackspot finally shut up, muttering something like heartless under her breath.

"Moving on!" lightfeather announced cheerfully. "We have three dares from the sixteenth, who also has joined mistclan as... *drumroll* GOLDENPAW YAY!"

Goldenpaw walked up in her cat form, since the sixteenth forgot to tell me what she'd look like as a human.

"HI I'm a nature element!" She yelled.

Grassblaze perked. "WELCOME TO THE CLUB, FRIEND!"

Everyone shut up and looked at grassblaze.

He laughed nervously.

"what?"

"ANYWAY First, Whitefire was dared to make out with Rainshadow-"

Another awkward silence as everyone stared at the Spazzing whitefire while rainsadow sounded like he was purring and hugging goldenpaw.

Finally he stood and walked towards Whitefire, smirking. She gasped and ran away, screeching and terrified.

"NUUUUUUUUUU!"

Redfall grabbed her and struggled to hold her still while Rainshadow kissed her.

He pulled away and she started gagging and fainted.

Moonshine suddenly burst in the room with her frying pan and Moondew smiled, though shaking. "H-Hi, moonshine! Good timing, you have a dare!"

Moonshine paused from about to hit grassblaze with her frying pan and blinked.

"Huh?"

Whitefire jumped up, oblivious, and laughed. "You have to get a tatoo, moony!"

Moondew and moonshine glared at her while lightningbolt took out a tatoo kit with a smirk.

"hee hee hee..."

TWO HOURS LATER...

"AUG NO GET IT OFFFF!" Moonshine shreiked, clawing at her arm.

They had to tie her down and had tatooed her with... A portrait of Whitefire's face?

"Aw come on, I'm beautiful!" Whitefire laughed.

"FINALLY-" Goldenpaw said loudly, earning their attention. "I have a dare for LIGHTFEATHER." An audible gulp was heard and everyone looked around to see lightfeather was gone. "DAMN IT SIS GET BACK HERE NOW!" Redfall shreiked. She lashed out beside her at the air and lightfeather appeared, holding her side. "well, OW!" She yelled. Goldenpaw siled. "I dare you to destroy mistclan." Everyone gasped. "Okay, Mistclan is now dismembered!" Everyone again, gasped. "And... Now remembered!" Everyone sighed in releif.

Lightfeather frowmned. "Okay, I was going to add blackpots dare too, but this chapter is officially too long and i only have seconds before my computer logs me out. Peace, dudes!"


End file.
